Bleach: Ice of Evathon'Dala
by Flurry of Freezing Flames
Summary: Six months after Fire of Kyubi, Nick, Jasmine and their father have been in the World ot the Living without any trouble. But, with the imposing threat of the Bounts upon them, what will happen? If not beforehand, read Fire of Kyubi first.
1. Molotov Kitten? Bad Idea!

_**Chapter One**_

_**Molotov Kittens? Bad Idea!**_

_**Six Months Later, San Mateo High School...**_

Nick and his twin sister Jasmine were walking through the halls to lunch. Katie, Nick's girlfriend who was seven and a half months pregnant with his child, had dropped out of school until she could come back. Well, not really. What really happened to her was that she got the schoolwork from Nick until she was able to go back to school. Walking into the lunchroom, Nick sat down with his friend Shawn Bishop. "Yo, Shawn. What's going on?"

"Nothing, man." Shawn said, smiling. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing. Katie has me running to the store almost every day lately."

"Pregnancy cravings?" Nick nodded. "Well, I don't think it can be helped. So, how's your family, though?"

"They're all fine. My adopted sister Sakura is so lucky to be able to stay with Katie all day."

"Is Sakura that little girl with the pink hair?"

"Yeah, that's my baby sister. I can't believe that my dad's been back for six months now."

"Yeah. I was shocked when you told me that. Where had he been, again?"

"He had been over in Japan. He was going on a business trip, but when he was supposed to come back, he had forgotten us all of a sudden. He found out ten years later when he looked at his wallet and actually Googled himself."

"Your dad used Google to find out who he was? How did that actually work out?"

"I still don't know. It was funny, though. My mom didn't even beat him up or anything over it. Now, she doesn't try to kill me at all times of the day. I am so happy about that."

"That's good. So, have any ideas about a prank?" Shawn was the eternal prankster, and would ask Nick about prank ideas all the time.

"I have one, but it's really fucked up."

"What is it?"

"Molotov kittens."

"Okay, so we pour some vodka on cats, bring them to people's doorsteps, and then we light them on fire?" Nick nodded and was rewarded by a strong punch from his sister, who had just sat down.

"You are such an idiot. It might have sounded funny on that website, but right now, that's retarded, even for you. I thought you knew better?"

"I do. I just love that idea because the joke was that it was supposed to be a wedding present."

Jasmine sighed at her sibling. "I really don't understand you, sometimes."

Nick smiled back at her. "I know." he laughed.

_**Negron House, Nick and Katie's Room...**_

Katie sat on the bed, looking out the window next to her. She wondered how long it would be after she gave birth until she could go back to school. Sakura walked by the door and, noticing her best friend, ran over and hugged Katie's swollen stomach. "Hey, Sakura. What's wrong? Are you bored?" Sakura nodded furiously at the person she considered as another older sister. "Well then, let's go downstairs and watch a movie."

"Okay. Let's watch Wall-E!" She suggested.

"Of course, sweetie. Let's go." Katie led the little girl downstairs into the living room.

Tabitha and Elias were both sitting on the couch already, kissing. Katie cleared her throat. They pulled apart and looked at Katie and the little girl. "Oh, hello, Katie." Samina said.

"Hey. Could we get the couch? Sakura wants to watch Wall-E."

"Oh, of course you can. Come on, Nick. We should go out for a while. Katie, we'll be back in about an hour."

"Take you time. I should still have a while to go before this baby decides to come out." She laughed.

Nick smiled. "Okay. Have fun, kids."

"Bye, mama! Bye, papa!" Sakura said happily.

"Bye, Sakura. See you when we get back." Tabitha said and closed the door behind them.

Katie smiled and started the movie. As it was starting, there was a knock on the door. Going over and answering the door, she saw Rangiku Matsumoto. "Hey, Katie. Is Tabitha here?"

"No, her and Elias just left, actually. Want me to tell her anything?"

"No, no. I just wanted to see her for a little bit. When they get back, can you just tell her that I want to talk to her?"

"Of course, Rangiku. Have a nice day."

"You too. Tell Nick I said hi."

"Will do." Katie smiled and closed the door, going back over to the couch.

Sakura shifted on the couch in order to put her head on Katie's shoulder. Katie smiled and brought her head down above hers, kissing her head through the little girls' hair.

_**Later, After School...**_

Nick and Jasmine came into the house. Jasmine went upstairs as soon as she got in the door while Nick was tackled to the floor by Sakura, who had grabbed a hold of both of Nick's legs. "Sakura! Let me go."

"Katie wants you to get her some fruit salad, and she told me to go with you."

"Okay, you little Soul Reaper, but you have to stay calm while we're out. You remember what happened the last time we took you out, right?"

"Yes, I do. Let's go. Katie's really hungry."

"Okay, okay. Let's go." Nick and Sakura left the house, Nick hoisting his adopted little sister onto his shoulders.

_**Even Later...**_

Nick and Sakura had gotten home and had just walked in the door. Nick, happy to get the hyperactive child off of his shoulders, went into the room that he now shared with Katie. She was lying on her back, sleeping soundly. Smiling, the teenager went over to his girlfriend and kissed her on the cheek softly.

Katie's eyes began to open and look at him. "Hey, Nick. Did you get the food?"

"Yeah, here you go. You have to stop setting Sakura on me as soon as I get home, though. I don't think I can withstand the fall much more when she tackles me."

"I don't tell her to tackle you, though. She just does that because she loves you so much."

"I know. Well, here's your food. I'll be back in a minute. My mom tole me this morning that she wanted to talk to me after school."

"Okay. I'll be waiting." Katie put her arms around Nick's neck and kissed him before lying back on the bed.

Nick walked downstairs to find his parents in the living room, watching TV. "Hey mom, dad."

"Oh, hey, Nick. How was school?" Tabitha asked.

"Fine. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh, right. We may have a problem real soon."

"Problem? Like what?"

"Like Bounts."

_**A/N:**_ Here's chapter one of Part Two of my Bleach series. I hope you like it, but I didn't want to explain too much of a plot. Katie is going to have a much bigger part of this story in later chapters, but I'm not sure what chapter that will really start. Chapter Two will be up as soon as I write it. Please review and press the awesome green button!

_**Next Time:**_ Tabitha explains what the Bounts are. That is all I'm telling you, but there will be more.


	2. Bounts Explained

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Bounts Explained**_

Nick walked downstairs to find his parents in the living room, watching TV. "Hey, mom, dad." He greeted.

Tabitha looked at him. "Oh, hey, Nick. How was school?" She asked.

"Fine. Now, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Right. We may have a real problem on our hands soon."

"Problem? Like what? I was struggling with myself for about a week! What could be considered a problem for me?"

"Like, for instance, Bounts."

"Bounts? What are Bounts?"

"You could think of them as vampires, you could say. Except, they don't feed on blood, but instead souls."

"These things are starting to sound like some sort of Hollow."

"No, Bounts are different. They all have different powers, like Hollow, but they utilize it in what they call 'Dolls'. Each Doll is like an elemental in the sense that they are each based off of some sort of element. Examples would be fire, water, wind, you get the deal. But, the last time the Bounts tried anything, all but one was killed in the Soul Society back in Japan. But, that had led Captain Fiero and Ichigo Kurosaki to the conclusion that the last remaining Bount may have found some survivors here in America and have made the decision to bring you back, just in case they show up in the American Soul Society. Captain Fiero also said that he wanted to help you train some more, and Jewel wanted you to train your Hollow powers to get you to become stronger. I told them that they would have to come here, because you wouldn't go back there without Katie."

"It's good that you said that, because that is exactly what I would say. I can train my powers here, when Lauren comes back. Where is she, anyway? She hasn't come back since we got back six months ago, and Captain Barrett told us she'd come here after he returned there."

"I know, Nick. Lora is still there because she has been helping them out with preparing for an attack by the Bounts. We will need Sayuri and Takumi here with us, along with Sakura."

"Sakura can actually fight?" Tabitha nodded. "Wow. I thought that her ability was to confuse the enemy with her cuteness."

Tabitha laughed. "You know, I had that same thought when I first started teaching her all those years ago. Well, I'll tell you more another time. But, I will tell you why we need the Ishida kids," Tabitha's voice became very serious. "If the Bounts want to try taking over the Soul Society again, they'll need the powers of a Quincy to get there. The last attack on the Soul Society happened because their father Uryu used his powers to open the gate to the Soul Society for them, but only out of revenge, because one of those Bounts was not evil, but only wanted to stop the attack herself. She died trying, and Uryu wanted to kill the leader of the Bounts then himself, but in the Soul Society. Well, get the girls down here for dinner. Well, except for Jasmine."

"Why not Jasmine?"

"She's not home. She went out with one of my former students," Tabitha said laughing. "They seem to like each other."

"Whatever. I'll go get everyone for dinner. That reminds me, mom," Tabitha turned back to her son. "Are Rangiku and Gin coming over for dinner tonight?"

"Yes, they are. Also, go tell Sakura not to be rude about Rangiku being pregnant. Rangiku started crying last time she said anything."

"I'll tell her, but I only think she'll actually listen to Katie. You know how close those two are."

"Yeah, I know." Tabitha said, letting Nick finally leave the room.

Walking into Katie's room, Nick saw Sakura sitting on the edge of the bed, kicking her feet in the open air. "Sakura, did you hear her?"

"Yeah. But, those Bounts seemed like a better conversation to listen to, even though you don't know the whole story."

"Oh, and you do?"

"No, but that doesn't mean that I haven't heard of them. My sister Yachiru told me about them once. So, is it dinnertime?"

"Yeah. Is she completely asleep?" Nick pointed to Katie.

Sakura shook her head. "I don't think so. She was talking to me before you came in."

"Well then, let's wake her up." Nick said with a mischievous grin on his face.

He lightly shook Katie's still sleeping form until her eyes slowly opened. "Nick? When did you come back up?" She asked, sitting up.

"I just came back up to tell both of you that dinner's ready."

"Oh, okay. I'll be right down. Sakura will help me."

Sakura nodded. "I sure will!" She said, her voice ever cheerful.

Nick nodded and came back down the stairs and heard a knock on the door. He went to answer it and saw his neighbors Rangiku Matsumoto and Gin Ichimaru. "Hello, Nick. How are you today?" Gin asked.

"I've been okay. Well, come on in and make yourselves at home."

"Thank you, Nick. How's Katie, by the way?" Rangiku inquired.

"She's fine. She'll be down in a moment."

Rangiku nodded and followed Gin into the house. They walked into the kitchen and greeted Elias and Tabitha. Sakura appeared next to Nick, who had sat down on the couch. "Didn't mom tell you not to use Flash Step in the house?"

"Yeah, but I needed to be here when Katie comes, right?"

"Yes, but I didn't say that you could use your Flash Step. I'll let it slip this time, but no more. Okay, Sakura?"

"Yes, big brother." She said, laughing.

Katie made her entrance then. She appeared at the top of the stairs and started walking down, keeping a hold of the railing. Nick smiled at his girlfriend. "Ready for dinner?" He asked, holding his hand out for her.

"Yes, thank you." Katie said, taking Nick's hand in hers and together they walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Sakura then sat down next to Katie.

Tabitha brought out the meal for dinner, which was meatloaf and mashed potatoes with red skins. Gin, whose smile still hadn't changed, spoke up. "That looks delicious, Tabitha."

"Why thank you, Gin. Please, help yourselves." She said, smiling at the complement.

Nick took a slice of meatloaf and a couple of spoonfuls of mashed potatoes. When he started eating, his eyes went wide. "This is so delicious. I love it, mom."

"I knew you would. You always did love my meatloaf." She laughed along with everyone else at the table.

Sakura looked at Rangiku. "Ms. Matsumoto, I'm sorry about what I said last time you were over. I didn't mean to offend you."

Rangiku smiled at the little Soul Reaper. "It's okay, Sakura. I can never hate you, anyway. You are just too cute, and nothing like your sister."

Tabitha laughed at that comment. "Almost nothing like her sister. She still bites people if she smells candy."

"Really? She doesn't hurt anyone, though, right?"

"No, of course not. Katie makes sure to tell her not to."

Sakura smiled at her foster mother. "So, Ms. Matsumoto," She said, turning back to Rangiku. "When is the baby due?"

"I think it's supposed to be around another seven months. Don't worry. You'll have a baby that you can look after in a month or two." She said, smiling at Katie.

"I know, but I just wanted to know."

Everyone started laughing and continued eating. Gin then noticed that Jasmine wasn't there. "Where's Jasmine?"

"Out on a date." Tabitha said, her voice saying 'case closed'.

"Oh, okay. Katie, do you know what gender the baby will be?"

"Yeah, two girls." Katie said.

Nick looked at her, mouth hanging down. "Katie…" He struggled. "You're having twins?"

"Yeah, Nick. We're having twins. That means we have to get the basement for a room, so we have enough space for them."

"Fine with me," Tabitha said. "The basement isn't used often enough for it to be considered important. Eli," She looked at Elias "Will help you move your stuff tomorrow during the day."

"Can I help?" Sakura asked cheerfully.

Tabitha couldn't resist the cuteness. "Yes, you can help. Just don't hurt yourself, okay?"

"I won't, mom." She grinned a grin that seemed a little similar to Gin's feline one.

_**A/N:**_ Here's chapter two. I hope people are actually looking at this story, because I didn't just make it in order to have it ignored. If it somehow hasn't shown up on the story listings yet, just search for my name. Thank you.

_**Next Time:**_ The Bounts, now led by Koga, make an attack on Nick's house, knowing that Sayuri and Takumi are watching. What they don't count on, however, is Nick and Jasmine attacking them back. (Also, I have no idea what the names will be, so I may not have this chapter up for a while).


	3. Battle Preparations

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Battle Preparations**_

_**Two Weeks Later...**_

Katie was in her eighth month, now. Soon, she would have the twin girls that would make Nick have something more to protect when fighting Hollows and the sort. Tabitha had said that they would probably come around two weeks before she was due, but there wasn't much of a chance it would happen like that. At the moment, Katie was just sitting on the bed her and Nick shared down in the basement reading a book.

Katie heard the door open. "Who is it?" She called.

"It's only me." Came the feminine reply.

"Oh, hey Sakura. Are you bored already?"

"No, I just didn't want to be upstairs anymore. Mom was tired."

"Really? Well then, come on. We'll watch a movie. Any movie in particular?"

"How about Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor?"

"Why not, right? I'll go get it from upstairs."

"No, I'll get it. You should stay in bed."

Katie smiled at the small pink-haired child. "Okay. Thank you, Sakura."

"No problem. I'll be right back."

"Take your time." Katie smiled as Sakura rushed back up the stairs.

_**San Mateo High School...**_

Nick was relieved. School had just ended, and he wanted to get home as fast as he could. Seeing as how he wasn't able to adeptly use Flash Step, he decided to just run home. When he got into the house, he only saw his mother and father. "Hi, mom. Hey, dad. Where're Katie and Sakura?"

Tabitha turned to face him. "Hey, Nick. They're in your room, watching a movie. Or at least, I think they're still watching a movie. Also, I got a message saying that Lora's coming back later on."

"Really? Awesome. I'll talk to you later." Nick said, opening the door to the basement and started to walk down the stairs.

_**Abandoned Warehouse, San Mateo Projects...**_

A man with reddish-brown hair and what looked like headphones around his neck looked around at the gathering of Bounts. This man, Go Koga, was the last remaining Bount from the failed attempt to take their revenge on the Japanese Soul Society. Now, he wanted to go to the American Soul Society in order to see if their revenge could be reached easier here than in Japan. Looking in his hand, he tightened his grip on the large metal orb he had been holding.

He spoke up then. "My fellow Bounts," he addressed the assembled group. "We may very well be the last Bounts on this Earth, so this may be our last chance to gain our revenge on the very people that forced us to scatter over the globe. Now, we have that chance. Sources indicate that there are a couple of Quincy around here, watching over the house of a family of Soul Reapers. We must go there and take them both, in order to make sure we have the best chance to get back to the Soul Society. Only two of you will go. Terrani and Aquastin will go. Bring back those Quincy."

"Yes, Lord Koga." Terrani said, her voice enriched with enthusiasm.

"We will bring them back quickly." Said the other Bount going, Aquastin, and the duo left the warehouse.

_**Nick's House, An Hour Later...**_

Nick, Jasmine, Tabitha, Elias, Sakura, Katie and the Ishida children, Takumi and Sayuri were all sitting outside in the backyard, waiting for Lora to return. Tabitha saw a shimmer in the sky. "There's the portal." She pointed up towards it.

Everyone else looked up at the same time and saw Lora appear out of nowhere and land on the grass in front of them. "Hey, everyone. Miss me?" She asked as she walked over.

"Yeah, Lora's back," Nick said, "Now we can train some more."

"Nick, calm down," Katie said. "No training tonight. I feel something coming. Something bad. Can anyone else feel it?" She asked the assembled family.

A voice sounded from the fence. "I feel it, Katie. Who's ready for a Bount attack?" Gin Ichimaru said, grinning his feline grin and jumping down onto the grass. "They're here for the Quincy pair."

Sayuri and Takumi gasped. "Wait..." Sayuri said, thinking. "Does that mean that they plan on going back to the Soul Society?"

Gin nodded. "Yeah. I'm surprised that they didn't feel me there at the meeting they had over in the projects. I eavesdropped on the whole conversation."

"How did you know they were Bounts?" Tabitha asked.

"Well, I felt the Spiritual Pressure of a Bount, followed it, and it led me to a whole meeting. They're sending two here to take the Ishida kids. I'm here to help, as well. Knowing Bounts, you'll need all the help you can get."

"Thank you, Gin. Well, everyone, let's get ready. Lora is already prepared, since she hasn't gotten into her Gigai yet, but everyone else has to get out of body. Sayuri, you have both a Quincy bow and a Zanpaku-to, so you'll be safer, but Takumi will have to hide in the basement for now. It's a part of the house that shields Spiritual Pressure."

Takumi nodded and went into the house. Nick took out the Soul Candy container and popped the pill into his mouth. Once out of body, he turned to the Mod Soul now in his body. "Nico, take Katie into the basement. Keep her there," Nico nodded. "Katie, don't worry. I'll be fine."

Katie nodded. "I know you will." She said and followed Nico back into the house.

Jasmine came out of her body and took out her Zanpaku-to. "Roar, Evathon'Dala!" The katana turned into it's released form.

Nick followed suit. "Blaze, Kyubi!" His cleaver-like Zanpaku-to appeared and he slung it over his shoulder.

Gin was next. "Shoot to kill, Shinso!" His Zanpaku-to appeared in it's Shikai form as a Japanese short sword with the S-shaped guard.

Tabitha followed afterwards. "Show, Falcon!" Her Zanpaku-to became it's released state.

Sayuri went next. "Obliterate, Chidori!" (I know it's sort of a reference to Naruto, but there has to be a Zanpaku-to that has the name that just hasn't been shown or mentioned, right?) Her katana turned into what looked like a medieval sword, but the blade was shaped like a lightning bolt.

Lastly, Elias went. "Flood, Tsunami!" His Zanpaku-to looked like a bladed pole arm, but with a blade at each end. It was also a deep shade of blue.

"That is such a sight for sore eyes." Tabitha said, smiling at her husband.

"Yeah, I know. Just like your Falcon. Now, let's go meet those Bounts," He looked at Sayuri for a moment. "Sayuri, take off the glove for now. We don't want them thinking that you're one of the Quincy that they're looking for."

Sayuri nodded. "Okay. I understand." She slipped the Quincy glove off her arm and put it in her pocket.

"Let's go." Lora said, her Zanpaku-to Waterfall already in her hand.

Everyone nodded and jumped on top of the roof in order to stop the attack by the Bounts.

_**A/N:**_ Okay, no action, but next chapter will have some action. Can anyone guess what elements the Dolls for the Bounts that are coming represent? If not, look closely at their names.

_**Next Time:**_ The Bounts attack. What else is there to say?


	4. The First Fight Against the Bounts

_**Chapter Four**_

_**The First Fight Against the Bounts**_

_**Ten Minutes Later...**_

The Bounts Aquastin and Terrani were almost at their destination. They saw the house and stopped in front of it. "Is this the place?" Aquastin asked his cohort.

"I would say so. There are at least five different Spiritual Pressures in the house." Terrani said, her eyes glowing slightly.

"Well then, let's go." They both started walking when a new voice spoke.

"There's no Spiritual Pressure in the house. All the sources are up here."

The Bounts looked up and saw everyone standing up on the roof of the house. "Who are you?" Terrani asked, her voice higher than normal.

"We're the Soul Reapers that are going to kill you." Gin said, the smile never disappearing from his face.

"You really think you can defeat the two of us?" Aquastin asked. "You couldn't defeat one Bount, let alone two."

"Really? Nick, put it on. I want to see how much more powerful you are with it." Tabitha told Nick.

Nick nodded and held his hand out, gathering a strange white material in it. The material formed into a mask, which Nick then put over his face, and his voice now had a slight Hollow tone in it. "_Is everyone else ready, then?"_

"Let's do this," Terrani said, holding out what looked like a glass orb filled with dirt. "Zeige Dich, Turformer!"

The orb started rising into the air and a crest appeared on it, glowing a pulsating green color. Next thing the Soul Reapers knew, the ground beneath the house was starting to rise. It seemed to be magnetically attracted to the orb, surrounding it and expanding its shape. There was a sudden wave of dirt flying around before the Earth Dolls' true shape was revealed.

Turformer looked like a turtle, but all brown with sea green eyes. On its back, there were several vines that sprouted and thrashed around. Nick looked at it. "Mom, is that a Doll?"

"Yes, that's one of them. Now, listen. If we can kill the Bount, its Doll is useless. If we can completely destroy the Doll, the Bount will die along with it. Understand?" There were nods from the others. "Now, Lora and Nick, my Nick, have the best Zanpaku-to to damage the Earth Doll, but the other Bounts' Doll element is still unknown. We have to see what his is before we do anything."

Aquastin smirked, ready to release his Doll. "Zeige Dich, Torrant!" He held up another sphere, this one filled with water.

"Well, we can guess that his Doll is a Water element. I guess Sayuri has the best one to handle that, but in addition, Nick and Jasmine's Zanpaku-to can help out. Do you know where I'm going with this?"

"I think so," Sayuri said. "You want me to shock it, then Nick and Jasmine can surround it in flame to evaporate it and Jasmine could then freeze the fire and the Doll, making the evaporated molecules get too dry to reform and, in turn, defeat the Bount and his Doll."

"That's about right, but I want Nick to torch it after it's frozen. Then, the evaporated water goes into the sky because of the hot temperature. Very good, Sayuri."

"Thank you."

The Water Doll, Torrant, was made of water, but held the solid shape of an insect. Aquastin and Terrani smiled at each other. "Torrant, attack! Destroy them all!"

"Yes, Master." The insect-like mass said in a gurgled voice.

"Turformer, you destroy them as well." Terrani cackled.

"As you wish, Master." The earth-turtle said and tried grabbing out at the heroes with its vines.

Elias and Lora took this opportunity to attack. "Tsunami, Tidal Wave!" Nick released a wave of water that began to wash the Doll down to nothing. "Sayuri, quick!"

Sayuri saw what was happening and took it as her chance to destroy the Earth Doll. "Chidori, Lightning Blade!" (Okay, that may be going a little too far, but what other name does anyone reading this suggest, huh?) A wave of electricity erupted from the sword and hit the moist Doll, making it cry out in pain and disappear into nothing.

Terrani screamed a shrill cry. "No! Turformer couldn't have lost! You fucking little…" The rest was cut off by her dissolving into what looked like Reishi (Spirit) Particles.

Aquastin looked upon his comrade's death with scorn for the Soul Reapers. "You have won today, but you will not win the next time we attack. Next time, we will defeat you and take those Quincy children!" He said as he turned to run away.

Gin looked disappointed. "Oh, I didn't get to do anything."

Tabitha went over to him. "Live to fight another day. Anyway, you could've set Shinso on them in a heartbeat and stabbed the Bounts from up here! What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking of waiting until after your plans had been executed, if they didn't work. Next time, I'll get one of them when they least expect it." He smiled, opening his red eyes. (Finally!)

Everyone got back into their own bodies and made sure that Megan, Takumi and Katie were okay. Katie hugged Nick tightly. "Thank God you're safe."

"Katie, I told you I was going to be okay. I didn't even get a scratch."

"I know," She wavered in his arms. "Whoa. I guess I'm a little tired. I think I'll get to bed."

"You do that. I'll be back soon. See you then." he kissed her forehead, making her smile and go over to the bed.

"When do you think they'll try again?"

"I don't know. But, I do know who can help us out with that. Tomorrow, we go out to the far side of town."

"Why?"

"An old friend." Was all Samina said as she went back upstairs, followed by everyone else.

_**Abandoned Warehouse...**_

Koga looked up from his book to see Aquastin return, alone. "What happened?" he demanded.

"They killed Terrani! They made it seem so easy to kill her, too. They just used a Thunder Zanpaku-to in a combo with a Water Zanpaku-to to destroy Turformer, killing Terrani in the process. I am so sorry, Lord Koga."

"Do not trouble yourself. It is nothing of great importance that we have the Quincy children. We'll just have to think of a new plan, and I have just the one." He smirked evilly.

"What is this plan, Lord Koga?" Said another Bount gathered in the warehouse.

"We use the Bitto."

"What are the Bitto?" Called a voice.

"The Bitto are one of the tools we used in the last attempt to get revenge. They are mosquito-like Dolls that suck the soul of a living human and condense it into an elixir. This elixir, like souls, will enhance our powers to unimaginable heights. I will have to get the last remaining Bitto out of their hiding place." He said and left the ground floor of the warehouse, going down a flight of stairs that led to the basement.

_**The Far Side of San Mateo, California...**_

A phone rang. A man with blond hair answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello there, Dominic." A female voice on the other end of the phone said.

"Oh, Mrs. Negron! How may I help you this fine evening?" Dominic answered.

"We've got a little Bount infestation."

"Really? Bounts, now? When can I expect you to stop by?"

"Tomorrow."

"That soon? I will prepare everything you will need. But, what will you need?"

"My family will need to use the training grounds under the shop."

"My, my. It will be ready when you arrive. Goodbye." Dominic hung the phone up and looked out the window of his shop. "I guess Kisuke isn't the only Urahara to get business with the Soul Society." He put a green striped hat on and fell asleep with the hat over his face.

_**A/N:**_ Kisuke Urahara has a brother? You bet he does. Now, at least. And, I already killed a Bount off, but I didn't like the idea of her Doll, anyway, so I was justified in my own way. What does Samina need with the underground training grounds? Well, it should seem a little obvious.

_**Next Time:**_ The family goes to Urahara's shop and does some training. What kind of training? Well, think about it. So far, none of the Soul Reapers shown have a _ mode, do they? Figure out the blank and you get praised at the beginning of next chapter.


	5. Bankai Training? What's Bankai?

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Bankai Training? What's Bankai?**_

_**Nick's House, the Next Day...**_

Nick, Tabitha, Elias, Jasmine, Sakura, Katie, Sayuri and Takumi were in the living room. Tabitha looked at the assembled group. "Okay, Sayuri and Takumi will have to come with us, but Lauren has to stay back to protect the house from another Bount attack. Katie, you're coming because I will need you to stay around me in case you go into labor., understood?"

Katie nodded. "Yes, Tabitha. Where are we going, anyway?"

"I told you all last night. We're going to see an old friend."

"This old friend wouldn't happen to be the brother of hat-and-clogs, is it?" Lora said, standing in the doorway waiting for everyone to leave.

"Yes, and I have already told him what we'll need from him. I gather that we have a few days to train before the Bounts try another attack, so that gives us some time. So, we'll get out now, and don't forget to call Gin and Rangiku over if the Bounts try to attack."

"I won't but Gin always knows when they'll attack because he can spy on them undetected."

"I know that. Well, see you."

"Have fun and don't get too hurt."

"Don't worry," Jasmine said. "I'll help if anyone gets injured."

Lora looked after the group of eight climbed into the minivan. She closed the door and turned the TV on.

_**Far Side of San Mateo, California, Forty-Five Minutes Later...**_

The minivan pulled up in front of a shop that looked like it belonged in Japan due to the structure of the building. On a sign hanging above the sliding paper doors, the message 'Welcome to Urahara's!' was written. Nick looked at it with a suspicious eye. "This is your old friends' shop? It looks like we just arrived in Japan!"

"Well, him and his brother like Japanese building styles, so they built their shops to look identical to each other. Now, let's go in."

The eight people filed out of the minivan and walked in, signaling a bell to ring. A man with unruly blond hair under a green pinstripe hat came out of the back, wearing what looked like a robe that was a cream white color and sandals over socks on his feet. "Welcome, Mrs. Negron! It's nice to see you again. Oh, and you've brought your husband! I thought I heard that he came back from Soul Society. You also seem to have your twins and a few others. Why all the guests?"

"Dominic, we went over this last night. Training."

"Oh, yes, that's right. Well then, step right this way," he led them all into the back of the shop and stopped in front of a wall. "Almost there," He picked a part of the floor off and revealed a ladder. "Ladies' first." He said to Tabitha, who hurried down the ladder.

One by one, the group had all descended down into a huge training area. It had a few different landscapes. There was a desert wasteland, a frozen tundra, a lush forest and a grassy plain. Nick looked around and Dominic came down the ladder. "Wow, who would've thought that this big place was hidden under that small shop." He laughed.

Tabitha whacked him over the head with her fist. "I told you to stop that the last time I came."

"Yes, I'm sorry, Tabitha," He said, nursing the bump that had appeared on his head. "So, what kind of training will you be attempting?"

Tabitha smiled. "The kids are going for Bankai training."

"Bankai, huh? That may take longer than a few days."

"Do you sense how much Spiritual Pressure is being emitted by my son alone?"

Not yet. Let me... Whoa! That's strong. Your daughter is close to it, as well. But, why am I getting too readings from the other girl?" he asked, pointing to Katie.

Tabitha whispered in his ear. "She's not here to train. She's pregnant, and pretty far along. That second source is the baby."

"Who's the father?"

"My son, who else could have conceived a baby with Spiritual Pressure strong enough to render weaker Soul Reapers unconscious before they're even born?"

"How should I know? So, do you think we can get your son and daughter to manifest their Zanpaku-to without the help of the dolls?"

"Yes, but Sayuri and Sakura may need them."

"Ah, so you've brought a Quinigami for some Bankai training. Is the one next to her a Quinigami as well?"

"No, he's just Quincy. It's only those four who will need the training. Did you arrange the training ground to be suitable for each of their Zanpaku-to's strengths?"

"No, why?"

"The wasteland is for my son, the tundra is for my daughter, the plain is for Sayuri and the forest is for Sakura."

"Really? What are their Zanpaku-to's abilities?"

"Nick, my son has a fire Zanpaku-to. My daughter Jasmine has an Ice and Snow Zanpaku-to, Sayuri has a Thunder and Lightning Zanpaku-to and Sakura has a Wind Zanpaku-to."

"Okay then. Let's get this Bankai training on the road."

Nick spoke up. "What is Bankai? I've never heard of it."

"Bankai, my young friend, is the second phase of your Zanpaku-to. The first phase, or Shikai, is your Zanpaku-to when first released. It can take up to ten years, however, to master Bankai."

"Then why are we learning it now?"

"Because, with both of your Spiritual Pressures," He pointed to Nick and Jasmine. "It may only take a few days to a month. Now, since your Spiritual Pressure is so high, you will need to concentrate on manifesting your Zanpaku-to in reality. Let's try it now."

Nick nodded and closed his eyes, concentrating on manifesting his Zanpaku-to in reality. He felt something and opened his eyes, seeing the guy he had known to call Kyubi in front of him. "Nice to see you again, Nick." Kyubi said.

"Nice to see you, too. Time to try some Bankai training."

"Really? Well then, we'll have the best chance of achieving Bankai in that wasteland. Let us go." Nick nodded at him and followed him to the wasteland.

Jasmine concentrated and felt a cold wind around her. When she opened her eyes, the manifestation of Evathon'Dala stood in front of her. "Are you my Zanpaku-to?" Jasmine said, staring at the human-like woman with a dragon-like head.

The newcomer nodded. "Yes, I am Evathon'Dala. You are Jasmine. Come now, let us go to the tundra in order to get the most out of this training."

"Um, okay." Jasmine said and followed the dragon-headed woman towards the frozen area of the training grounds.

Dominic looked at Sayuri and Sakura. "Okay, can either of you manifest your Zanpaku-to?"

"We don't know. We never tried." They said together.

"Well, let's give it a go. Sakura, you go first."

Sakura nodded vigorously. "Okay," She closed her eyes and concentrated. There was a refreshing breeze that passed her face. She opened her eyes and saw what looked like a man, but with the head of an eagle. "Are you my Zanpaku-to?"

He nodded. "I am _Sanda-Ba-Do_. It is nice to finally meet you in person, Sakura." he smiled at her.

"So, I guess we should train over in the forest, right?"

"You are a very smart girl. Yes, that is where we will be training. Come." Sakura nodded and followed after the much taller eagle-headed man. (Am I making them look a little too much like Egyptian Gods and Goddesses? Oh well.)

Last was Sayuri. She had closed her eyes and concentrated so hard that she had gotten a small headache. But, she then felt a tingling in her arms and opened her eyes to see a man with what looked like the head of a serpent, but with a few small streaks of electricity flying around his head. Sayuri looked a little afraid of her own Zanpaku-to's manifestation, but she got over it. "You must be the manifestation of my Zanpaku-to Chidori."

"Very good, Sayuri. Now, come with me to the plains. We must train for Bankai."

Sayuri nodded and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Yes, sir." She followed him.

Tabitha, Elias, Katie, Takumi and Dominic stood in the center of the whole training grounds. Samina looked at Dominic. "How are we supposed to not get caught in any crossfire?"

"Easy. We go up." he clicked the sandals on his feet on the ground directly below them and it started to rise up. It stopped around halfway up the wall of the surrounding area and Dominic looked at them again. "Now, we have a somewhat bird's-eye view of all four training areas. In addition, there is a shield bordering each area in order to protect the people training in different areas from attacks that occur in other areas. I'm a genius."

"Shut up and let's just start watching."

"Of course." Dominic said and looked over to where Sakura was training.

_**A/N:**_ There's chapter five. Now, I put a Japanese word in this one. (The capitalized Italics) Sanda-Ba-Do means Thunderbird in Japanese. I put it as Thunderbird because Chidori technically means 'plover' which makes no sense for its involvement in Naruto.

_**Next Time:**_ The four Soul Reapers are now training. Katie is watching Nick along with Tabitha. Elias is watching Jasmine. Dominic is watching Sakura (as I specified) and Takumi is watching his sister Sayuri. How will each method of attaining Bankai differ? You'll just have to find out next time on Bleach: Ice of Evathon'Dala.


	6. Bankai!

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Bankai!**_

_**Urahara Underground Training Area, Floating Monitor Platform...**_

Katie and Tabitha were looking over at where Nick was training. Elias was on the other side of the platform, watching Jasmine. Takumi, ever the curious younger brother, was looking intensely at his sister Sayuri and Dominic Urahara had decided to watch over the smallest member training, Sakura.

Katie looked more closely at where Nick was training, in the quarter of the training field that looked like a wasteland. "Tabitha, what are all those objects down there where Nick is training?"

Tabitha looked, squinting her eyes. "I'm not sure. Dominic," She held her hand out behind her. "Give me the binoculars."

"Of course, Tabitha." Dominic said, taking a pair of binoculars out of his robe and put them in her hand.

"Thank you," Tabitha put them to her eyes and looked at Nick's area. She chuckled. "They're all Zanpaku-to's, Katie. I guess Nick is more like Ichigo than anybody. I heard this was how my cousin had trained in order to achieve Bankai."

"What does he have to do, then?" Katie asked, obviously confused by that statement.

"Well, if it's the same as Ichigo's test was, then Nick has to find the real Kyubi, and all the swords look different. One may look exactly like the one he already carries, but it doesn't mean that exact model is the real one. Nick, honey, what is Jasmine's training like?" She asked, tossing the binoculars to her husband.

Nick Sr. looked down at his daughter in the frozen tundra section. "It looks like what you described for Nick, but all the Zanpaku-to are frozen within the ice."

"I think that should be expected. Her Zanpaku-to is a snow and ice type. Actually, I think that Evathon'Dala is another legendary Zanpaku-to."

Dominic interjected. "You would be correct, Tabitha. Evathon'Dala is the female companion to Toshiro Hitsugaya's Hyorinmaru. Both are snow and ice type Zanpaku-to and seem to take the form, somewhat, of a dragon."

"Even though I didn't ask you. Nick, hand Takumi the binoculars so he can tell us what Sayuri's training looks like."

He nodded and handed the Quincy the binoculars. Takumi Ishida looked down at the rolling plains where his sister was. "There are bolts of lightning that are just sticking out of the ground. I can't tell what she has to do."

"Oh well. Dominic, your turn. How's Sakura?"

Dominic retrieved the binoculars and looked at the forest, pressing a button on the side of the binoculars. "Sakura seems to be jumping at what looks like orbs of wind. Other than that, I've got nothing. Sorry."

"It's fine. Well, let's just keep watching them. But, Dominic, could you maybe lower this platform so we can see better?"

"Why certainly." He clapped his sandals to the ground beneath them once and the platform lowered to a reasonable height. "Is this better?"

"Yes, thank you."

_**Forest, Minutes Before...**_

Sakura had followed Sanda-Ba-Do into the forest part of the vast underground training area. He led her to the center and stopped, facing her. "Now, to achieve Bankai, you must catch this orb of wind," He held out his hand and a small sphere of wind appeared. "But, you must catch it one hundred times. If you can do that, then you have then achieved Bankai. Is that understood?"

Sakura nodded and got ready to go after the orb. "Yes, perfectly."

Sanda-Ba-Do nodded and released the orb into the forest. Sakura, with the same agility as her sister Yachiru, sped off into the forest.

_**Forest, Currently...**_

Sakura had caught the small elusive ball of wind around ten times so far. But, each time she caught it, the next time would be slightly harder. She reached out to grab it again and was surprised when it was locked into her hand. She smiled. _Eleven down, eighty-nine to go._

_**Plains, Same Time...**_

Sayuri and Chidori had walked into the middle of the plains when suddenly, bolts of lightning sprouted up from the ground. "Sayuri," Chidori spoke. "To achieve Bankai, you must find out which of these bolts of lightning is the true me, as I will be one of them. But, each time you choose the wrong bolt, you will get shocked. The more you get wrong, the more burnt your hand will become. If you cannot find me before you choose one hundred bolts, we will take a break and I will heal your hand. After our break, I will hide again and you have another one hundred chances. Good luck." He smiled and disappeared from sight.

Sayuri couldn't tell which bolt he could be, since she hadn't looked around beforehand to mentally map out where each bolt stood so she could find the right one quickly. She ran over to one near the edge of the area and touched it, getting a shock in return. Looking at her hand, she saw that the burn wasn't bad at all. Instead, her hand was just a little red from the blood rushing to the area. She went to find another bolt of lightning that looked promising.

_**Currently, Tundra...**_

Jasmine was staring at Evathon'Dala, unsure of what to think about all the staffs that had appeared around her, all encased in blocks of ice. "What do I have to do? Find the right version?"

"Sort of. To achieve Bankai, you must actually find the right block of ice. Once you find it, the staff will come to you. Then, you must defeat me ten times. Once you are able to do that, you will have achieved Bankai. Do you understand that?" Jasmine nodded. "Good. Let's get started, then." Jasmine ran to the nearest block of ice.

_**Wasteland...**_

Nick and Kyubi were still standing. Nick looked around at all the swords. "So, what do I do? Just run around and try to find the right one?"

"You have the basic idea. But, you have to fine out which of these swords represent your own power."

Nick was confused. "What?"

"Each of these Zanpaku-to represent a part of your heart. One, for instance, will stand for your ability to protect to the ones you love. That is the real one, but you must find it and then you will have to fight me into submission. Then, and only then, will you achieve Bankai. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Kyubi. Shall we get started?"

"Yes, let's go." Nick ran at the nearest Zanpaku-to that looked promising.

_**An Hour Later, Tundra...**_

Jasmine had found the right staff quickly and had already defeated Evathon'Dala five times. Jasmine made the end of her staff of ice turn into a blade as she slashed at Evathon'Dala's body. Hitting her Zanpaku-to's materialization across the chest, she stopped when Evathon'Dala put her hand up. "That makes six. I think I may have underestimated you when I started this fight. Now, let's get to the real fighting."

Jasmine smiled and took up a defensive stance as Evathon'Dala charged at her, her previously inflicted wounds healed.

_**Forest...**_

Sakura had now caught the ball of wind fifty times, and she was becoming tired from the effort of having to run after this thing time and time again. Sanda-Ba-Do appeared. "Would you like to rest for a while?" He asked.

Sakura could only nod her head. Her Zanpaku-to smiled. "Fine. Fifteen minutes." He said and disappeared again.

Sakura sat down and caught her breath, which she thought had left her at the twenty-fifth catch. _I wonder how everyone else is doing?_ She thought to herself.

_**Plains...**_

After an hour of looking, Sayuri had found the real version of Chidori. Chidori appeared in front of her again. "Very good. Now, the next and final step in achieving Bankai, for you, is to slice me twenty-five times. Once you have done that, my Bankai form shall be revealed to you."

Sayuri nodded and rushed at the snake-headed man. Chidori, anticipating this move, moved out of the way and blocked with a katana that had appeared out of nowhere. Sayuri sneered and jumped a short distance away, rushing again but this time using Flash Step to get behind Chidori and slice him across the back. "Good work, Sayuri. Only twenty-four times to go." He said, laughing while fading away.

Moments afterward, he reappeared and made the first move. Sayuri grunted as she jumped away from her Zanpaku-to.

_**Wasteland...**_

Nick still hadn't found the right model of his Zanpaku-to blade. He had picked up more than fifty so far, but he had lost count at twenty-six. Kyubi was just walking after him, waiting for him to pick another sword from the ground. Nick saw one that didn't look anything like the Kyubi he normally used, so he went for it. The sword itself looked like a decrepit artifact that had to be kept in an airtight case in a museum. He took it up and blocked an attack from Kyubi. For once, the sword didn't shatter on the first blow, but that didn't mean that it would still stay together after more attacks. Nick swung at Kyubi with the sword, successfully cutting his Zanpaku-to's shoulder. Kyubi smiled at him. "Very good, Nick. You've found it. But, you still have to best me in battle in order for you to fully achieve Bankai."

"I know that." Nick said, smiling as he slashed at Kyubi again.

Kyubi was able to block this attack, but was caught off guard as Nick swung it quickly and made contact across Kyubi's leg. Kyubi knelt down briefly before deflecting another attack made by Nick and slashed at the teenager, only to have his attack deflected and another slash made across his other arm.

As Nick was about to make another slash, Kyubi held up his hand. "Enough. You have bested me, Nick. Now, you have achieved Bankai. Why don't you try it out?"

Nick nodded and felt his Spiritual Pressure swirl around him in purple, black, red and gold ribbons of energy. He brought his sword, which had transformed back into the one he usually used, in front of him and shouted out. "Bankai!"

The energy that swirled around him seemed to cave in and implode around Nick before exploding in a multi-colored blast. When the smoke that had resulted from the explosion had cleared, Nick stood there in an outfit similar to his usual one. The difference was that he now had the face of a fox on one side of his vest and the butterfly on the other side was now colored gold with a powder blue pattern on the wings. His Zanpaku-to had changed dramatically as well. Instead of the cleaver blade he would normally wield, Kyubi now had two cleaver blades, both on one hilt (think Cloud Strife's Buster sword, but with only two pieces and the capability to bring one blade down in a sort of pole arm staff). Looking at the sword, whose two blades were facing the same direction, but with Nick only holding the hilt both blades shared, Nick said calmly. "Hakaitekina Kyubi." **(A/N: Hakaitekina means Destructive; Hakaitekina Kyubi means Destructive Kyubi, NOT Destructive Nine-Tailed Fox!)**

"Very good, Nick. Well, my work here is done. Goodbye, for now." Kyubi said, disappearing.

Nick smiled at his Bankai. "Awesome. Well, I should see if I can get out of this wasteland, now." Nick started walking towards the border of the separated training grounds in it's center.

_**Five Minutes Later, Tundra...**_

Jasmine had defeated Evathon'Dala nine times now. As she brought the staff of ice she held up to face her Zanpaku-to in a defensive pose, Jasmine twirled the staff a couple of times and smiled. "This is the last time I have to defeat you, you know."

Evathon'Dala nodded and said coolly. "Indeed." (Think Xemnas in KH2, but with a feminine voice) Then, she rushed forward, using Flash Step to get behind Jasmine only to get her attack deflected by the staff the teenager held.

"Almost, but no cigar," Jasmine twirled around, her staff swinging at Evathon'Dala and making contact with the Zanpaku-to's leg, causing Evathon'Dala to kneel. "Heh, I think you're getting tired, even though you shouldn't be able to."

"Never underestimate your opponents actions," Warned Jasmine's Zanpaku-to. "It makes you more susceptible to a defeat." Getting up, she took a swing at Jasmine, still missing the target but only by a margin.

Jasmine executed a back flip and then jumped forward, making contact with Evathon'Dala's head. As her Zanpaku-to fell to the ground unconscious, Jasmine smiled as Evathon'Dala proceeded to reappear in front of her. "Very good. You have now learned Bankai. Try it out and go join your brother."

Jasmine nodded and concentrated. Her Spiritual Pressure swirled around her in a flurry of blue and white before she shouted out. "Bankai!"

Her Spiritual Pressure mimicking what her brothers' had done, Jasmine emerged in a completely different outfit. Instead of the silver robe she wore when using Shikai, she was dressed in a silver-blue robe with alternating sliver and blue patterns adorning it. Her Zanpaku-to wasn't the staff of ice anymore, but a double-edged halberd. She said the name of her Bankai softly, as if she was exhausted. "Nibai Evathon'Dala." **(A/N: Nibai means Double; Nibai Evathon'Dala means Double Ice Dragon)**

As Evathon'Dala faded, Jasmine reverted her Zanpaku-to back to its katana state and went towards the middle of the training grounds.

_**Another Hour Later, Plains...**_

Sayuri had had defeated Chidori twenty-four times and had just made the finishing blow of the twenty-fifth time. Chidori faded and reappeared, now fully healed. "Splendid. Now, let us unleash your Bankai before you join the other successful individuals."

"Okay," Sayuri concentrated. Her Spiritual Pressure turned into a rainbow of colors and crackled like lightning. "Bankai!" She shouted while being engulfed by the rainbow-colored lightning.

When she emerged, her Zanpaku-to became what looked like a huge Sai (Raphael from TMNT weapons) with two blades which Sayuri held in one hand (Again, a weapon having the same handling as Darth Maul's Lightsaber). She said the name of her Bankai, her voice having a slight sound of crackling lightning. "Sandangamae Chidori." **(A/N: Sandangamae means Triple; Sandangamae Chidori means Triple Plover/ Three Thousand Birds (Naruto meaning is One Thousand Birds, not Plover, which is the traditional Japanese meaning))**

After the serpent-headed Zanpaku-to manifestation faded, Sayuri reverted Chidori back its unreleased state and walked to the center to meet with whoever else had already achieved Bankai.

_**Forest...**_

Sakura had finally caught the small orb of wind one hundred times and was about to unleash her Bankai. She concentrated and felt her Spiritual Pressure build around her. "Bankai!"

Her Spiritual Pressure, which had been a hot pink color, imploded and exploded, revealing Sakura with a different weapon. Instead of the large dagger-like machete she had in Shikai (don't ask how she can carry it, let alone use it), she had a weapon that looked similar to Gin's Shinso, but the blade was thinner, like a katana blade. The guard was in the shape of a pair of wings that separated at the blade. "Hishou Sanda-Ba-Do." She said. **(A/N: Hishou means three different things. In this case, it means Soaring; Hishou Sanda-Ba-Do then means Soaring Thunderbird)**

Before the manifestation of her Zanpaku-to could fade, Sakura had already reverted her sword to its unreleased form and started walking towards the center.

_**Three Hours Later, Urahara's Shop, Aboveground...**_

Nick, Sakura, Sayuri, Jasmine, Katie, Takumi, Dominic, Tabitha and Elias were all sitting down, enjoying some dinner. Tabitha looked at Dominic. "So, what did you think?"

"I think that my brother can stuff all that praise about how good a student Ichigo Kurosaki was up his ass. Here, we have _four_ people that all achieved Bankai in under a day. That kind of development is mostly unheard of."

Tabitha nodded. "I am aware of that, and so is Ichigo. He knew that Nick, at least, would reach Bankai within a few months of training here in the World of the Living."

"He said that? Wow, even he was still off, and he has that fortuneteller over there in the Royal Dimension."

"I know. Well, if everyone's finished with dinner, we should get home now. Maxi gets anxious after a while, and we've been gone the entire day."

Everyone nodded and got up from the table. Dominic smiled and waved as they left the shop. "Thanks for coming. If any of you need something related to Soul Society or whatnot, feel free to come anytime." But, by the end of that sentence, the van had already been started and had taken off for the house.

_**A/N:**_ Well, I've finally gotten the chance to write this chapter. I was busy, very busy, reading the next four Naruto manga, which all came out this month when the next one was supposed to come out next month. But, next month, there may be another problem, because I only collect Naruto manga that are in the Shippuden era, and I am still reading the four that I bought, but I decided to write this up. As I was saying before that, Naruto volumes 38-42 come out next month, so I'll need to somehow attain fifty dollars in order to afford all of them at the same time like I did today. Also, I had regents tests, which I was one of only FOUR in my school to pass the English Regents (depends on where you live, but Regents is like, you could say, an SAT, although I don't know if they are one subject for those, but in New York, we've got Regents.

_**Next Time:**_ Time skip to a month later, and guess what happens with Katie! That's right, she's going to go through the hell known to most mothers and even younger women as childbirth. But, there shall be no graphic scenes, since I don't like writing those. Instead, the chapter will take place in the waiting room, where everyone gathered will be able to hear her screams of pain and curses at Nick (Poor Me!). Then, it'll go a few weeks later, where I will truly introduce the child(ren?) by name and appearance. See you next time, and sorry for the long Author's Note and Next Time sections, but I have still failed to get this chapter on six pages with size 9 Verdana font in OpenOffice Writer. (I am now ashamed at myself)


	7. I'm Going to Fucking Kill You!

_**Chapter Seven**_

"_**I'm Going To Kill You!"**_

_**Negron Hospital of Meteor Heights, A Month Later...**_

Sayuri, Sakura, Takumi, Elias, Megan and Jasmine were all sitting in the waiting room. Katie was in the delivery room, giving birth to her and Nick's baby. They could all hear Katie's screams of pain and the occasional curse, usually directed at Nick. They heard another loud scream, this time followed by "I'm going to FUCKING KILL you when I get out of here, Nick! I promise you that!"

Nick Sr. chuckled. "She sounds just like Tabitha when she gave birth to Nick and Jasmine."

Megan looked up at her father. "She said she was going to kill you?" She asked innocently.

"Yeah, but she didn't mean it. All women seem to scream and yell like that when they give birth. It's only natural that Katie yell like that as well. Plus, I don't think your mother would let Katie kill Nick anyway."

Megan nodded and became quiet as Katie screamed once again. Sakura giggled. "I think she is going to kill him."

"Sakura, don't say that! You're talking about your best friend and your brother, remember?"

"I know, but she sounds so determined to kill Nick right now, that's all."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I wonder how much longer she'll be in labor?"

"Not too long, hon," Tabitha's voice said over the intercom in the waiting room only. "Katie's almost done."

"Oh, alright." Elias said, nodding.

Moments later, Nick came running out of the delivery room, almost getting hit with a food tray. "I don't think it's safe to stay in there anymore. She's started to throw things at me."

"You know what my thoughts are as to why women do this during labor?"

"Why?" Nick said, almost afraid of the answer.

"It's because when giving birth, their emotions are even more out of whack than when they go through a mood swing during the length of the pregnancy. So, Katie is really just going through a very potent mood swing. Understand?"

"Yeah, I understand." Nick said, sitting down next to his father.

Jasmine saw Nick begin to shake his leg, indicating he was nervous. "Nick, are you actually nervous about being a dad?" Nick looked at her but kept silent. "You have a demon inside you that tries to take control of your body. You always defeat it in its battle for dominance, and you're worried about being a father?"

"Of course I am! I know that the fucking Hollow inside me can't win against me, but I'm nervous about how me and Katie are going to take care of a child, not to mention the fear that I could die early on in the baby's life."

"Nick, do not think like that!" His father said. "Your mother was devastated by my death, but she still found a way to cope. You won't die, not when you have something precious in your life to protect. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, dad. I understand." Nick said, taking a deep breath as Tabitha came out of the delivery room.

"Nick, you can come in now," Nick nodded at his mother and went into the delivery room to find Katie holding their newborn child. Tabitha smiled as he entered. "Congratulations, Nick. You've got two beautiful little girls."

Nick smiled widely, tears beginning to form around his eyes. He looked at Katie. "Are you alright now?"

Katie replied sounding a little out of breath. "Yeah, Nicky. Every thing's all right. Want to hold one of your daughters?" She smiled at him.

Nick nodded and carefully took the baby girl from Katie's left arm to hold in his own. Tabitha smiled at the tender moment. "Do you guys have names picked out?" She asked.

Nick and Katie both nodded. "Yes," Nick began. "We were going to name them Isabella" He motioned towards the one he held. "And Kairi." He motioned to the one Katie still held.

"Those are such a beautiful names for such cute babies. Whose last name will she have?"

"Let them have Nick's," Katie smiled at Tabitha and then at Nick. "One day, I'll have his last name as well."

Tabitha smiled. "Of course. Isabella and Kairi Negron. I'll just run some tests, both human and Soul Reaper, just to make sure nothing is wrong. If everything checks out, I'll bring her home later today. Katie, I can trust you to get dressed by yourself, right?"

Katie laughed. "Of course. Nick, go wait with everyone else. I'll be out in a minute."

"Alright. See you then." Nick kissed Katie on the forehead before leaving the room.

_**A Few Minutes Later...**_

Katie walked out of the back and went towards Nick. "Okay, we can go home now."

Sakura ran up to Katie and hugged her. "Katie! So, does that mean you're not going to kill Nick?"

Katie laughed. "No, I'm not going to kill Nick. Are you ready to go home?"

"But, I wanna see the babies!" Sakura whined.

"Don't worry. You'll see them later on when mom gets home." Nick told his adopted sister.

Sakura proceeded to pout. "Alright. I'm holding you to your word on that, though."

"Of course, Sakura. Now, let's all get home." Everyone else nodded and left the hospital.

_**Later That Night, At the House...**_

Tabitha walked in the door. "Nick, Katie! I've brought Isabella home, so you may want to collect her."

Nick came up from the basement and took his daughter out of his mother's arms gently, saying "Thank you" to her and then bringing her back downstairs to his and Katie's room.

Katie saw Nick come over to her and held her arms out for the little child in her boyfriends' arms. "Hey, Isabella, Kairi. Welcome to your new home. Let's put you two little angels to bed." She brought the little girls over to the crib that stood in one corner of the room. Before she placed Isabella and Kairi into the crib, Katie checked to see if Sakura was in this crib, instead of her own. Making sure the little pink-haired girl wasn't in the crib, Katie placed Isabella and Kairi into the crib and then turned back to Nick. "Could you talk to your mother about the results of the tests? And, please, ask her about the test results from mine."

"You had tests done?"

"Yes, but I'll tell you about it when you come back down. Please, Nick?" Katie pleaded.

"Alright. I'll be back down as soon as I can." Katie nodded as Nick headed back up the stairs.

When Nick came back up to the ground floor, he found Tabitha sitting in the kitchen, a cup of tea in her hand and an expression of mixed concern, happiness and, surprisingly, sadness. He approached her silently. Placing a hand on Tabitha's shoulder, he spoke. "Mom?"

Tabitha jumped in surprise. "Nick? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Katie wanted me to ask you about the tests on both Isabella and herself."

"Did she tell you anything about the tests that she asked me to perform on her?"

"No, but she told me that she would tell me when I went back downstairs. Now, how did Isabella fare?"

"We have to keep her downstairs for awhile. Her Spiritual Pressure is growing, rather rapidly. Soon, the house's current Reishi barriers will have to strengthened, a lot. We'll need Ichigo and Raymond to come here. I'll send for Raymond right now." Tabitha sent a Hell Butterfly to the Soul Society.

"Now, we wait for him. Now, as for the rest of the tests," Samina took a deep breath.

_**~Interlude~**_

_**A/N:**_This is a part that tells of something that happened in the first story in the series, _Fire of Kyubi_, but wasn't written until just now, to add onto this chapter which I was going to make short. In this little interlude, we go back six months to when Toshiro returned to the Japanese Soul society without Rangiku.

_Toshiro exited the Senkaimon in the Japanese Seireitei. Immediately, he began making his way back to the Squad Ten barracks. Upon entering his office/living quarters, he was surprised to see the red-headed Renji Abarai in his window. "Renji! What are you doing in my quarters?" Toshiro yelled at the pineapple-haired Soul Reaper._

_ "I came wondering where Rangiku was. I heard that you had come back alone."_

_ "Well, Rangiku has made a decision to stay in the American Soul Society. I do not understand her reasons why, but her request has been approved by the Spirit King. I'm sorry, Renji."_

_ "You mean, my Rangiku stayed in America, and with Ichigo's blessings? Why would she leave me?"_

_ "It may be because of her incessant drinking problem. I don't know her exact reasons. Only Ichigo knows about those reasons."_

_ "I have to go ask him why she did this. I'm sorry to have disturbed you, Captain Hitsugaya. By the way, I took the pleasure of doing your reports while you were away. Your Third Seat didn't do any of it, so I took it up[on myself since neither you nor Rangiku were here."_

_ "Thank you, Renji. Again, I am very sorry."_

_ Renji nodded and left the room, running off to the Squad Six barracks._

_**~End Interlude~**_

"What? What about the tests?" Nick asked his mother.

"Your daughters were slightly affected by the presence of your Inner Hollow being around Katie while she was pregnant. As of right now, I do not know the extent and/or effects of this development, but I promise you that it shouldn't harm your daughters in any way. I think it only made their Spiritual Pressure levels spike a little more. As for Katie's tests, I'd rather not tell you about those results when you have no knowledge about why she requested the tests be taken."

"I understand, mom. I'll go ask her about it, now."

Nick went back downstairs and confronted Katie. "Kate, what were those tests that my mom did on you? Why did you have them taken on you in the first place?"

"Nick, I asked your mom to take the tests because I felt that something was wrong with me since you got back from the Soul Society. So, I asked your mother to run every Soul Reaper-oriented test she could."

Nick nodded. "Alright, thank you, Katie. I'll come back down with how those came out in a few minutes."

Katie nodded again, and Nick came back upstairs. "Alright, mom, I know why. Now, what were the results?"

"Nick, I don't know exactly how I should tell you this, so I'll just come out with it. Ever since you came back and the Reishi that came off the Inner Hollow inside of you was exposed to both Katie, Kairi and Isabella, Katie has been developing her own Inner Hollow, albeit very, very slowly. I showed the test results to Dominic, and he said that he gives Katie another year before her Inner Hollow starts becoming too powerful to control without taking her to the Visoreds. So, with that said, Katie is also becoming more of a Soul Reaper because of the growing Hollow presence. I fear that she may get worse more quickly the longer she stays around you. If you're wondering why Isabella wasn't affected in the same way, it's because Hollows attach themselves more to souls tat aren't innocent. Let's face it, Nick, Katie isn't that innocent since she's a teenage mother. Isabella and Kairi, on the other hand, are completely innocent. So, they are only gaining a power boost from your Inner Hollows' presence. I'm sorry, Nick, but we have to get Katie to the Visoreds within six months because of the accelerated growth of the Inner Hollow due to her Soul becoming more prominent and detached from her body. If we don't get her any help before the six months are up, she may not be able to be saved. So, that means we have to finish this new threat off quickly, or we may not be able to save your girlfriend, and ultimately have to kill her." Tabitha finished, her expression full of sorrow.

Nick's eyes looked down at the floor in concern. "If we were to pull out an all-out assault on the Bounts, do you think we can get help from the Soul Society?"

"In my opinion, we might not need any help with it. You all know Bankai, and you seemed to handle yourselves quite easily in that first battle. But, an all-out assault sounds like just the thing to stop this threat and save Katie. Now, go back to her and comfort her, please." She whispered.

Nick nodded and went back to the door to the basement. When he opened it, he found Katie standing there. "Did you hear all that?" He asked her.

Katie nodded and started crying into Nick's shoulder. Nick patted her shoulder and shushed her. "Shh. It'll all be okay, I promise. Now, let's just get to bed."

As they walked down the stairs, Nick grimaced at the voice he heard as he lay Katie's body onto the bed. _Nice going, Ace! Seems like I'll have a playmate to torture both of your lives soon enough!_ Said Nikolai.

Nick mentally kicked his Inner Hollow and went into the bed next to Katie, falling asleep quickly.

_**A/N:**_ I'm SO, so sorry about not updating sooner, but I have three reasons. 1) I was busy with school. 2) I was writing new stories that came to me in my dreams. 3) I had writer's block with this story at the same time as the second reason. At least you know what happens next now, huh?

_**Next Time:**_ The beginning of the final battle! Yes, this story will be substantially shorter than _Fire of Kyubi_, but it all ties in with the series. The next story, as of right now, still has no name. I have to figure something out for that. As soon as I figure that out, though, I will tell you all. What I can tell you about the third story in the series is that it revolves more around Katie and her upcoming struggle with the now-developing Inner Hollow inside her. Well, Until next time (which I hope takes a lot less time to do).


	8. Finale! The Final Battle

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Final Battle!**_

_**A/N:**_ I'm sorry to say, but I have decided to rush the final battle in hopes that I don't get writer's block as much as I did in this story. Sorry about making it so short, but I wanted to ensure that the next story would start soon.

_**A Week Later, Bount Hideout...**_

The remaining seven Bounts, including Koga, sat down in meeting. "Today, we will unleash the last Bitto alive in order to accomplish our goal of reaching the American Soul Society. Are there any questions?"

"No, Lord Koga."

"Good. Now, let's get going." Koga led the group out of the warehouse, not knowing of the ambush that lie in wait.

_**An Hour Earlier, Outside the Warehouse...**_

Tabitha, Elias and the rest of the Soul Reapers present in the World of the Living had just arrived at the warehouse. Katie, Isabella and Kairi were safely hidden at the house along with Takumi. Here, today, the Bounts would finally be exterminated like they should have been centuries earlier. Nick was fueled by a rage in his eyes, but this rage stemmed from his desire to save the life of his girlfriend, which would depend on how fast the Bount threat could be neutralized.

"Now," Gin Ichimaru said, stifling a small yawn. "We wait for them to come out."

_**Back To the Present...**_

The seven Bounts exited the warehouse, whereupon Nick instantly leaped into action. "Bankai! Hakaitekina Kyubi!" He said as his Zanpaku-to changed into its Bankai form and he stabbed one of the incoming Bounts straight through the head. He looked and saw Koga, who he could tell was the leader of the group. "You're mine!" He said, running straight at the Bount.

Koga smiled and, holding up the small metal ball, said. "Zeige Dich, Dalk!" (I really don't have to explain what this one looks like, do I?)

"What do you want me to do, master?" Dalk asked Koga.

"Take care of this boy."

"With pleasure!" Dalk laughed maniacally as she zoomed in to attack Nick, only with his Zanpaku-to to meet Dalk's arm, melting it into oblivion.

"What?" No one can destroy my limbs this easily."

"Well, I can." Nick said, his voice starting to take on it's Hollow tone as his Hollow mask started to form over his face (unlike Ichigo, Nick's mask appears completely, and Nikolai doesn't take over at all.).

_**With the Rest of the Soul Reapers...**_

Gin and Tabitha were fighting one Bount while the others had just finished taking care of four other Bounts. "These guys are a lot easier than you told us they would be, Tabitha!" Elias said. "I think Nick's going Visored on the one over there, though. His voice just sounded malevolent."

"Yes, you're right. He's gone Visored, but he'll be fine. Let's just finish these guys and let Nick take care of himself."

"I guess you're right. Let's do this." He said as he went after another Bount.

_**Nick and Koga...**_

Koga had made Dalk retreat, and now had transformed the Doll into a huge ax. "Let's see how you do against the true form of a Bount's Doll." He struck with the ax, hitting Nick's own Zanpaku-to and, upon contact, a small melted stream of liquid metal fell to the floor. "What?" Koga said. "There is no way the true power of my Doll can be taken care of so easily!"

"My power rivals that of most Soul Reapers, and I can handle Hollows with so much ease, it seems like I was born to kill them, which I pretty much was. Now, I will take your life so that this kind of incident doesn't happen again. And, how will I defeat you like this? Easy, I will just melt your Doll into oblivion. Kyubi, Unleash your Thousand Years of Painful Searing Flames!" Nick sent a large wave of fire spiraling at Koga, but it only surrounded the ax which he was holding.

Koga knelt down, his life leaving him quickly. "I see. I guess that the Bounts were never supposed to get their revenge on the Soul Society. Goodbye, then." Koga said as he turned to dust, destroyed by the destruction and killing of his own Doll.

Nick took his Hollow mask off and looked around at the rest of the battlefield. He saw that everyone else was done with taking care of their targets, so he went over to them and then collapsed from the exhaustion of going Visored so quickly and expending so much Spiritual Pressure at once. Tabitha smiled at her son and took her up in her arms. "good job, Nick. Now, let's go help out your girlfriend."

_**To be Continued...**_

_**A/N:**_ Yes, this is the final chapter of _Ice of Evathon'Dala_, but don't be dismayed. I promise the next installment in the series will be up as soon as A) I figure out a name. And B) Get enough time to write more than four pages worth of my Bleach goodness. Goodbye for now.


	9. Third Story Reminder

_**Reminder**_

_This is a reminder to all those who have read this story, and, if you haven't yet looked at it, there is a sequel to this one. It is called Dawn of Amaterasu. Please check it out if you like this story._


End file.
